A Blimp and a Cup: a Love Story
by YourPalCuphead
Summary: A story about Cuphead and Hilda Berg, exploring a romantic relationship that develops between the two characters. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

A few months have past since the weight of the Devil's grasp on Inkwell has been lifted by the two cup brothers. Peace was restored and good will on the Isles flourished. However not everything was so cheery for one of the heroes; Cuphead had fallen deep into Melancholy. His best friend was always with his new significant other, Cara Maria. They had fallen in love soon after Mugman had helped banish the devil and saved her soul. Cuphead felt alone, and drew distant to Elder Kettle and his blue partner. Even with this loom and gloom, Cuphead remained a caring and kind individual, and never let his fame get to his head. One evening, the young cup decided to talk a walk and enjoy the view up atop the largest hill on his home isle. To his surprise, he was greeted by a familiar face, Hilda Berg, gazing up at the setting sun. Hilda, although once a former foe of his, was forever in his debt, thanks to his bravery and selflessness. While this was a shock, he was excited to talk to her; maybe a little social interaction would do him some good. When Cuphead approached the young blimp, she seemed just as sad as he was, however, Cuphead was delighted to see her dazzling face once more. "Good evening Ms. Berg! What a pleasant surprise!" proclaimed the hero. Hilda turned around, looking Cuphead straight in the eyes. Her frown turned into a small smirk as she began to blush. "And a wonderful evening to you. What brings you here?" asked Hilda. "Just trying to pass the time. Trying to clear my head as well." said Cuphead. Hilda's smile faded, and turned her head back to the horizon. Her stare was distant and cold. Cuphead quickly noticed the sadness in her eyes and desperately seeked out the burdens that were on her. "Ms. Berg, you seem rather sad. May I ask you why this might be?" Cuphead hoped to be as polite as possible, hoping to avoid any tones of disrespect or rudeness. "Oh, it's nothing of importantance. Just a bit lonely, that's all." Hilda continued to look coldly into the atmosphere, void of any and all joy. "Well, actually, I'm feeling the same way." Cuphead than sat next to her, and began staring off into the sky as well. "You are?" Hilda was shocked: "How could a classy man like yourself be lonely? You are one of the hero's of Inkwell!" Cuphead turned his head and frowned, "I might be a hero, but I don't feel like one. Plus my brother is always off with his lover, while I'm here, being a stick in the mud" Hilda felt great pain for the cup, and was mildly shocked that Cuphead was not embedded in a relationship of his own. "That does sound rough. I've felt that. I've always been lonely. I don't get visitors that often and I just sit around, wishing it could be different." Cuphead felt his heartache for Hilda, and could tell they both had the same hole in their hearts. "That's surprising to hear Ms. Berg. I thought a woman as beautiful as you could never be lonely." Cuphead felt his heart skip a beat after saying that; he always had the tendency to speak before thinking about it. Hilda's face went completely red, madly blushing from the compliment she just received. She looked looked at him with awe, as he hung his his head in embarrassment. Cuphead began to babble, "I'm sorry Ms. Berg, I didn't mean to…." Hilda cut him off, "That was very sweet of you to say. Thank you dear, that just made my day. And please, call me Hilda." She smiled at him as they locked eyes, which made Cuphead smirk and made him blush just as the much as her. As the sun began to set, the two quietly starred in awe at the beauty that unfolded around them. "Beautiful isn't it?" asked Hilda. "You bet!" said the young man. A few minutes passed and Cuphead, had to be going soon. However, he wasn't ready to leave just yet. "Hilda, I need to get going, but I loved spending time with you. Would you be willing to meet me here tomorrow, around the same time?" "I would love to. Thank you for listening to me ramble on about my own personal troubles. It was very considerate of you." The two smiled, said their goodbyes, and parted ways, excited to see what tomorrow had in store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When Cuphead had gotten up that day, he felt true happiness come over him, with a little bit of nervousness as well. He was bombastic, craving for the evening to come to see his new companion and attempt to make her sorrows fade away. He spent the morning contemplating what he could do to make Hilda's day. He took a walk outside and took a walk to ponder what he could do, and before long, he stumbled upon a patch of beautiful flowers, and thought they would make a perfect present for his melancholy friend. He picked each one carefully, about 15 of them, and decided to rubber band them together. When he arrived home, and put them in a vase full of water, Mugman was just about ready to see his mermaid sweetheart. "Hey brother, who are those for, your new girlfriend?" Annoyed by his teasing, Cuphead replied with a pinch of salt: "No there for my friend, Hilda. I wanted to get her a little gift to cheer her up." Mugman looked at his brother with a curious look. "Wasn't she that one blimp lady with the annoying laugh?" Cuphead rolled his eyes, "Yes, and she's very sweet. And it wasn't annoying, just a little high pitched." Mugman began to laugh, "Whatever you say Cups. I'm off to see my sweetie pie, Clara. I'll catch you later!" Mugman dashed out of the room, grabbing and apple to eat along the way. Cuphead, relieved his brother was gone, gladly sat down and continued to prepare the flowers for Hilda, day dreaming of the upcoming event. Hilda was also thinking about that evening, however much more worried than her new friend. As she sat inside her observatory home, her anxiety was getting worse and worse. Hilda had always been self conscious about herself, whether it be her appearance or her disposition. Her grandmother was always telling her to stop worrying about the small things and enjoy the important things in life, but ever since her passing, things have only gotten worse for the young woman. As loneliness consumed her life, her insecurities had crippled her life, leading her to become a more reclusive blimp, than she had hoped. Hilda sat there for about an hour running each possible bad scenario through her head. "What if he doesn't show up, or get thinks I'm weird, or he looks down upon me?" she rapidly thought to herself. While she barely knew the young man, she found him to be respectable and likeable guy, with some good will infused in his heart, also being sort of cute in his own way. Time passed, and before they knew it, it was time to go to the hilltop to see each other, with both their hearts pounding, but for different reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

As Cuphead headed off to see his former foe, flowers in hand, he slowly felt a ball form in his stomach. He pondered why he felt this way; he has never felt something like that, especially when going to see a friend. As he continued up the hill, Hilda sat there, heart racing. It was time for her to see him, and she couldn't bear the anxiety anymore. A few moments had pasted, and Cuphead arrived with his bouquet, praying the young woman would enjoy their beauty. Hilda turned and saw the hero with a beautiful stack of flowers, awestruck that he had actually shown up. Cuphead beamed with excitement, and quickly picked up the pace towards her. "Good evening Hilda, it's wonderful to see you today! I brought you these flowers, I hope you enjoy them!" Cuphead smiled a smile so warm, it could burn a hole in wood. Hilda took the flowers from him, and was filled with absolute joy. "Daffodils… oh my Cuphead you shouldn't have! They are so beautiful! How thoughtful!" Hilda pulled Cuphead into a warm embrace, which the cup almost simultaneously returned. When they broke apart, both their faces cherry red from blushing, they sat down next to each other and looked off into the horizon, observing the natural beauty they were being exposed to. Cuphead turned his head, looking at Hilda and admired everything about her. Hilda's pinkish skin gleamed in the dimming light, and her eyes were full of emotion and passion. She also presented herself nicely, with a nice red blouse, a red mini skirt and modest flats; nothing too extravagant, but was respectful yet stunning. Her hair was short, and was a darkened brown, which was topped off with a windmill on her head; a little peculiar piece that showed she was distinguished. Cuphead sat there, practical staring at her, when she caught him looking. "Everything alright Cuphead?" Cuphead busted back into reality, face red with embarrassment. "Oh…um…sorry Hilda, I didn't mean to stare. I just think you look rather stunning tonight." Cuphead nearly croaked when he heard those words come out of his mouth. "Not… to say that you don't always look nice… I just meant that….um….oh gosh...I'm sorry…." Cuphead stammered and hung his head in shame, knowing he had just ruined the night. Hilda was star struck; completely speechless. "He thinks I'm pretty…..?" she thought to herself. After regaining her thoughts, Hilda's heart began to beat rapidly, and couldn't find the words to say. "You really think that I'm pretty?" she asked the semi-broken cup. "Yes, I do." Silence instilled for a few moments, until Cuphead gained the courage to break the silence. "Hilda, please forgive me for my ignorance. I meant no disrespect towards you, I just say things sometimes that it shouldn't; I always do. I am truly sorry." Hilda looked at him with a saddened face and began to comfort the young man. "No Cuphead, no need to apologize at all. You were not rude at all, and you were quite respectful about complimenting me. I thinks it's very sweet of you to say. It's not everyday that I have a respectable guy tell me I'm pretty. Thank you." Cuphead almost spilt his head; he had not screwed up after all! "Oh, well, no need to thank me Hilda. I just think you are a swell lady." They both blushed, and continued to watch the sun go down. Cuphead, the curious fellow he was, wanted to get to know her better. "So Hilda, how have things been?" She turned at him and smiled. "Oh, OK I suppose. Just enjoying the cosmos and such. I have been reading quite a bit recently actually. Just lonely that's all." Cuphead frowned, "Well, don't you have anyone to keep you company?" Hilda's smile turned into somber look. "No, not since my grandmother passed a few years ago. However, I do go out with the girl every once and afford while. Cala, Sally the Baroness and I meet up from time to time. Other than that I'm on my own." Cuphead felt his heart shatter, while he was lonely, he had Mugman and Elder Kettle if he really needed something, but she was truly alone for the most part. "I'm sorry for your lost Hilda. I couldn't imagine losing someone that close to me." Hilda smirked, appreciating the compassion he was showing for her. "Thank you Cuphead. That's very sweet of you." As the sun finally set, Cuphead knew it was time for him to head home. Before he said his goodbyes, he needed to tell Hilda something important to him. "Hilda, it's getting late, and I must be going. But, I loved spending time with you today. My heart bleeds for you, and I hope you won't have time deal with your loneliness much longer. I know I'm not not the greatest guy, but I would like to know if I could keep you company; I'd love to visit you from time to time to see how you are doing, but I don't want to be a burden." Hilda's heart fluttered when she heard his words and proposition. "Of course Cuphead, I would love for you to keep me company. I love spending time with you as well. Why don't you come over to my observatory tomorrow afternoon for some tea?" Cuphead looked into her eyes caringly; "I would love to!" Hilda pulled him into one more passionate hug before they parted ways, and as they walked off, both felt something special developing in their hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Cuphead woke up with a new feeling; a feeling that he had never had before. He stayed up late last night, thinking about Hilda until he passed out from exhaustion. It wasn't just her beauty that forced him to think about her; it was a mixture of everything else. He was passionate about her, he wanted to fill the void in her heart, make her feel special, and be for her when the times got rough. He simply cared for her, and with that knowledge, he knew that he was going to make this day special. After grabbing a quick breakfast, he ran to the local shop to see if Porkrind had any specialty items je could give Hilda as any gift. As he walked in the husky man greeted the savior of Inkwell with open arms. "Welcome Cuphead! What can I get for you?" Cuphead smiled at the warm welcome. "Morning Porkrind! I was wondering if you had anything interesting for my friend." The pig winced and poundered for a moment. "Hmmm, nothing really. Just some potions and such. If your looking for a gift, I would try in another shop. I'd recommend the jeweler down towards the city, 2 isles down." Cuphead was bombastic, "Hilda would love a necklace!" he thought to himself. The cup said his goodbyes and dashed to the 3rd isle, and when he finally arrived, he walked straight to the jewler. As he walked in, he assured greeted by a young lady. The turtle seemed excited to have a new customer. "Why hello there! What brings you to my humble store?", boomed the shopkeeper. "Hello! Nice to meet you. I'm looking for a necklace for my friend. I would love to see your wears." "Well, come over to the counter and see what I have." Cuphead began scanning the the jewelry, looking for anything that caught his eye. The display case was filled with priceless gems and rings, but nothing seemed to jump out. However, Cuphead laid his eyes on a ruby necklace, in the shape of a Crescent moon; it was perfect. "How much for this one ma'am?" the curious cup asked. "Oh, only 35 gold coins!" Cuphead almost spilt his head, "Really? Oh wow, thank you miss! I'll take it!" Cuphead was ecstatic, and couldn't wait to give it to Hilda. When he began to walk back, it was midday, right on time to meet her. He walked up to her observatory, and knocked on the door. In only a few moments, the door was pulled open, and in the doorway stood Hilda, wearing a smile so big, Cuphead couldn't match it. "Cuphead, come in! I just put on some tea!" Before he could even respond, she pulled him into another hug he could not help put return. "It's lovely to see you today Hilda." he said as they broke apart, and walked into her home. As they sat down at the kitchen table, Cuphead then pulled out the necklace and showed it to his new friend. Hilda's eyes were practically glowing. "I got this for you today. As soon as I saw it, I thought of you, and I had to get it." Hilda looked at the shiny gem with aw, and began to stammer. "Cuphead…. I don't know what to say. It's… beautiful." She took the necklace from him and began to tear up. "Thank you Cuphead. You didn't need to do that for me." Cuphead looked at her and smiled that classic Cuphead smile. "I know I didn't, but I sure did want to" Hilda put the necklace around her neck, and went and fetched them some tea. They sat at an oakwood table, beautifully handcrafted and polished. As they began to sip at their delicious beverage, Hilda had a stern look on her face. "Cuphead, I must know why you are being so kind to me lately." The young cup was a little startled, and attempted to choose his words carefully. "Well Hilda…. I guess I just really admire you that's all. You're a mighty fine woman, and I love spending time with you. You make my loneliness disappear, and I only could hope that I can do the same for you." They both blushed, as usual, towards the kind words that were said, and Hilda began to get a bit emotional. "But why? Why waste your time with me? I'm rather boring; I spend my time studying the stars, while your the hero of Inkwell! Not to mention my rather dull personality and appearance.." She hung her head with great sadness, believing Cuphead would agree with her. She didn't realize that she was about to release the built up emotion that laid dormant too long inside him.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuphead set his tea down, feeling like his heart was about to explode. He knew an eruption of emotions were about to be unleashed, and he was going to say some unrefined thoughts. "Hilda….no...I…" The young woman continued to look down, accepting her misguided interpretation of herself. After a few moments, he couldn't hold it in anymore, and stood up from his seat. "Hilda, I'm not wasting my time! Far from it! I absolutely adore sitting here and talking to you. It fills my heart with something I've never felt before. And no you're not boring; the night sky is a wonderful thing to study. It's beautiful, but not nearly as much as you! Every since I fought you that dreaded day, I thought you were the prettiest woman I have ever seen! And I still do! I know I don't know you that well, but my heart begs for the chance to truly know you. I just….I just…." Cuphead was on the brink of tears, and Hilda was looking at him with an adoring stare. "I don't want you to be sad. I look at you, and I just want you to be happy. I don't know how to explain it…." Cuphead sat back down, feeling utterly defeated, and avoided eye contact with her. Silence ensued for what felt like eternity, until she broke it. "Cuphead, I'm truly baffled. Never in a thousand years did I think someone like you would enter my life so abruptly. I'm so blessed to have you here. It's like an answered prayer." The cup looked up her, face still deep red as she continued. "You are truly the sweetest guy I've ever had the pleasure to meet. You are kind, generous, considerate, caring…the list goes on. While I've only known you for a short time, these three days have lifted me up from a dark place. I feel like I've meet someone I can truly get to know and spend day time with. I have a deep desire to get to know you as well my friend. I thank you for that." As Hilda smiled so warmly, with a blushing face, they stared deeply into each others eyes. Cuphead felt like he had just won the lottery. "Well Hilda, if the feeling is mutual, then let's get started." The two began to chat as they finished up their tea, discussing recent events and personal hobbies. Somehow, the topic shifted to chess, which the two both had a deep fondness for. Hilda pulled out her board, and they began to play a few rounds. Both had showed their competitive side, and while verbal skirmishes did occur, there were no hard feelings, and it was all in good fun. After a few good rounds, they drew their attention back on getting to know each other better. They talked for hours, discussing their love of music and described personal anecdotes that helped ease the tension between the two. As the afternoon turned to evening, the two decided to once more sit up atop the Isle's highest hill to enjoy the sunset together. This time, however, was not spent with small talk, but with deep and emotional discussion about the joy that the day had brought them. Hilda smirked and looked deep into Cuphead's eyes, her own gleaming with passion and admiration. "Well, you've done it. You single handedly made my day. This is truly the best I've felt in a long time. You're a sweetheart, you know that?" Cuphead blushed and smiled as Hilda complimented him. "Ah gee wiz Hilda, I appreciate that. You've filled my heart with so much joy; I'm the luckiest Cup I'm the world!" Hilda simply blushed and smirked and moved closer to her new friend. As they watched the most beautiful sight in nature, Hilda slipped her hand underneath his, and the two locked their palms simultaneously, indulging in the amazing day they have just shared. Cuphead was rather startled when Hilda began to hold his hand, but was instantly satisfied, knowing that their bond was already much stronger than he ever thought was possible. When the sun finally set, the two sat there for a while refusing to lose their hand lock and accept that the day was over. "Well Hilda, I really must be going… Thank you again for such an amazing day!" The two got up, with Hilda presenting a stern and serious look. "Cuphead, would you be willing to see me again, tomorrow and maybe even the next day?" She grabbed both his hands gently and locked them with hers once more. Cuphead just smiled. "Of course Hilda. I'll come around as much as I can, as long as you'll have me…" She smiled, "Absolutely." Hilda and Cuphead pulled each other into a hug, and parted ways, desperately wanting to spend more time with their future loved one.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, when Cuphead awakened from a deep slumber, his mind instantly turned to Hilda, planning out what the day had in store for the two. Last night was a truly special occasion, one he was not likely to forget for years to come. As he walked his way into the kitchen, his brother smirked with a mischievous grin. "Morning brother, going to see your new girlfriend again today?" Cuphead rolled his eyes at his brothers remarks, and continued his way to the pantry for a few slices of bread. "She's not my girlfriend Mugs. She's just a good friend." Mugman chuckled hearing his brother's annoyance. "Calm down Cups. I'm only kidding. That's good you meet someone new." Cuphead smiled after his brother; even with his constant teasing, he loved his brother and was glad to hear something so supportive come from him. "Thanks. How are you and Cala doing?" Mugman smiled and floated back into lala land. "Oh, just swell Cups! She's the sweetest woman ever, as well as a smoking hot dane." Cuphead yet again rolled his eyes as he spread strawberry jam on his bread, primarily due to his brother's over eccentric answer. "Well, that's good. Got any plans today?" Mugman stood up and began time walk out the door. "Oh, I'm just going to visit her again. I should be going. See you on the flip side Cups! Have fun with Hilda…." Mugman snickered as he trotted off to see his pride and joy. Cuphead ignored the teasing, finished his breakfast, and decided to head up to Hilda's a little earlier than usual; he couldn't hold in his urge to see her anymore. He assented the hills of Inkwell, up to her observatory and knocked on her door. With in a few moments, Hilda swung the door open, her face instantly filled with joy and excitement. "Oh Cuphead! It's lovely to see you again today! Please come in!" Cuphead's heart fluttered at her words, feeling an overwhelming sense of wonder and fulfillment. "It's great to see you today too Hilda! I hope I didn't come too early." Hilda pulled him into a loving embrace, which he happily returned. "Not at all. I'm glad you did." When they broke apart, she lead him into her dining room, and the two sat at the table. Hilda gestured towards a tray of freshly baked cookies. "Please help yourself! I made them just for you." Cuphead looked at the stack of treats with wide eyes, and then smiled at his favorite brunette. "Aw, thanks Hilda. You didn't have to do that." She just looked at him and smiled. "It's my pleasure." He grabbed a cookie from the stack and took a huge bite, tasting the savory flavor of peanut butter as he swallowed the delicious baked good. "Wow, Hilda these are great! You are an amazing cook!" Hilda sat down at the table, across from him. "Thank you. That's my grandma's recipe." She rested her head on her palm, watching him enjoy the cookie looked, admiring his booming eyes and massive smile that he carried every time they saw each other. She loved seeing him; everything about him made her heart jolt. His eyes were simple, but powerful and caring. His head was odd, being a literal cup, but made him so unique. His smile made her heart melt. She caught herself staring and blushed, but realized that he was too oblivious to notice. When Cuphead finished his 3rd peanut butter cookie, he made eye contact with her. He gazed into her eyes, feeling compassion and care admitting from her stare. "So Hilda, how are you doing on this lovely morning?" The young woman regained focus on his words rather than his eyes. "Oh…, I'm doing just fine since you're here." The friends blushed, and continued their small talk for awhile. Discussion commenced about a multitude of topics, ranging from music to current affairs in Inkwell. After the banter went on, the two decided to go for a walk through the meadows and forest that beautifully covered the isle. They started along a path that went all throughout some breathtaking views and sights. The sun was shining, the flowers smelt of sweet freguences, and the wind blew a calming and cool breeze. The two dabbled in small talk for a little while but Cuphead built up enough courage to flirt with his companion. Hilda bashfully returned a few compliments, enjoying every bit of back and forth they had together. The day went on as usual, with the two parting ways after watching the sunset. Both of them continually kept each other company everyday for almost two weeks, with each day brining the two closer and closer together. The bond was forged, however both of them developed a deep love for one another; a love they would cherish for a lifetime. It wasn't until one fateful day where the two became partners. That day changed everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks of pure affection brought Cuphead and Hilda extremely close to one another, their friendship growing stronger everyday that passed. However, they both sought to end the friendship, hoping into usher in a newly founded courtship that would potentially intertwine their destinies with one another. Cuphead constantly debated with himself whether to admit his love every dusk in which the two sat upon the largest hill in Inkwell, gazing at the stars. Hilda wrote in her journal every night before she went to bed about her love interest, ultimately decided to keep quiet, not wanting to ruin the bond they created with one another. One night changed everything. It was an average day, Cuphead did his normal rounds, delivered some packages, made a few bucks, and headed to Hilda's. As the two watched the sun go down that night, Hilda noticed Cuphead's odd silence. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" Cuphead looked at his soon to be lover with somber eyes. "No Hilda, I'm not ok. I can't keep doing this." Hilda looked at him with shock. "But…. You said…. You liked spending time with me!" Hilda was on the verge of tears. Cuphead looked at her, about to burst. "Hilda, the last couple weeks have made me realize something. I don't simply want to be around you." Hilda looked at him, having no clue what to say. "Hilda….. I need to be around you. I need you. I can't live without you. I need to be yours and only yours, but I know it will never be." Cuphead hung his head in shame as he continued. "A lady like yourself deserves a better guy than me. I'm so short and stubby, and I'm weird looking. A beautiful woman like you needs the best, and I'm anything but." Cuphead swallowed the lump in his throat. "Hilda, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I know it's not meant to be, and you could never love me, but I think you needed to know…. The hardest part… of all of this….is I don't know how I'll move on…." And with that confession, the young man began to weep. He could no longer hold his emotion back; it was born to be released. Much to his surprise Hilda wrapped her arms around him, warming his troubled heart. She spoke softly to him. "Oh…my dearest love...you couldn't be more wrong. For it is I who can't live without you…" Cuphead looked up into his love's warm stare, her eyes like stars in the sky. "Cuphead, I love you. The last couple weeks, you have shown me what true companionship is. Your passion drives you, and I want to be at that destination. You are everything I could ever want in a partner; brave, funny, handsome, emotional…." Hilda began to get choked up, almost beginning to cry. "Cuphead, I never want to leave you. You fill the hole in my heart; you make me whole. You make getting up in the morning worth it. Cuphead…..I…..I…..I need you!" And with that, Hilda also began to cry. Cuphead looked at his lover and began to cry even harder. "Oh Hilda…." The two pulled each other into a loving embrace, crying while in each other's arms. The two hugged for a good while, before both eventually calming down. The hug broke off, with both of them staring into each other's eyes. The moonlight shimmered down on them, illuminating their loving smiles towards one another. Cuphead placed his hand gently on Hilda's cheek, romantically gazing into her eyes. She returned the gesture, and not before long, the two leaned in and locked lips for the first time. The kiss was long and compassionate, breaking off after both were equally satisfied. Cuphead was the first to speak. "Hilda, my love, you have made my life worth living. I only hope I have done the same for you. Hilda blushed. "Well, you truly do make me happy. I love you." Cuphead smiled. " I love you too." They kissed again, and it was just as sweet as the first. After they broke off, Cuphead realized it was late, but he didn't want to leave her; he couldn't do it. He blushed wildly as an idea popped into his head. "Hilda…can I stay with you for the night?" Hilda smiled and gave him a kiss on the check. "You don't even have to ask." The two got up, hands locked together, and walked to Hilda's observatory. When they arrived, she showed him her bedroom, a small yet cozy living space with a large bed. Cuphead sat on the edge of comforter as he took off his gloves and shoes for the night. Hilda grabbed a piece of clothing and walked to restroom. "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." Cuphead layed back on the bed and attempted to process what had just happened. His love loved him back! He finally found someone who thought the world of him, he was ecstatic. He sat up as Hilda arrived in an elegant red nightgown. He admired her beauty as she made her way to the bed. "You are absolutely beautiful, you know that?" She blushed as she turned out the lights. "Not as good looking at you." Cuphead laid back and two snuggled as they began to fall asleep. The two kissed and said there goodnights, falling asleep at peace, finally knowing their prayers have been answered. Their love had blossomed into a beauty that would last a lifetime.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuphead opened his eyes the following morning with an overwhelming sense of joy, hoping to see his love laying next to him. To his surprise, he was alone in bed, only to be greeted by the smell of breakfast coming another room. He got up, put on his gloves and headed to the kitchen, where he was promptly greeted by his new significant other. Hilda smiled as she saw Cuphead and began placing a stack of flapjacks on a plate. "Good morning sweetie, I hope you slept well! I made you some pancakes for breakfast." She placed the plate on her table and went over and gave her lover a peck on the check. Cuphead blushed wildly as Hilda kissed him. "Awe, thanks Hilda, your the best." He sat at the table and ate his special breakfast, as Hilda sat next to him with a cup of coffee. The young man devoured the pancakes, enjoying every last bite. "Wow, Hilda these are great! You are such a great cook!" Hilda held her head proudly, flaunting her eyes at him. "Oh, just another one of my grandma's recipes." When Cuphead finished up his food, he grabbed Hilda's hand, holding it tightly. Hilda returned this gesture; both began to blush. "Hilda, can I ask you something?" The young women looked at her partner a little worried. "Of course! Is something wrong?" Cuphead shook his head. "Not at all. I was just wondering something." Hilda raised a brow, looking a bit skeptical. Cuphead blushed, hoping not to embarrass himself. "Are we a couple now? I know we love each other, but is it official now? Did I even have to ask?" Hilda giggled as she saw him get flustered. "I'd say we are. I mean we did just sleep in the same bed together." Cuphead smiled, relieved by that conformation. "Ok, I just didn't want to make sure you are OK with it and everything …" Hilda looked at him and smiled. "Always thinking about how I feel… just another reason I love you." Both of them exchanged stary looks, only to be interrupted by the sound of a clock marking the hour; it was 10 in the morning. Cuphead jumped when he saw the time! "Oh no! I need to get home! Elder Kettle is probably worried sick!" He hurried and put on his shoes as he walked past Hilda. "Hey, I'm going to run home and get cleaned up for the day. Can I come back later Today?" Hilda walked over and pulled him in a hug. "Please do! And give my regards to your brother and Mr. Kettle for me!" Cuphead smiled as he broke from the hug. "Of course. I'll be back in a bit!" Right before he walked out, he came to a sudden realization. "Oh Hilda! I almost forgot." Hilda stood there puzzled. "What?" Cuphead blushed and smirked. "I love you." Hilda smiled softly as he reminded her of his charm. "I love you too." With that Cuphead hurried home only to find Elder Kettle sitting outside their home in his favorite lawn chair. The old man turned to see him and smiled. "Cuphead my boy, welcome home. You almost had me worrying!" Feeling a bit guilty, Cuphead apologized and explained the events that had unfolded the previous night. Elder Kettle unearthed a hardy laugh. "Oh Cups, I'm not mad! I'm happy for you! It's good to see you and Ms. Berg happy together, like your brother and Ms. Maria. Just be a gentleman like I raised you." Cuphead looked at his grandpa with admiration. "Thank you Elder Kettle. I will treat her with only respect and love her with all my heart. Oh yeah, She said to give you her regards by the way." Elder Kettle laughed a bit. "That a boy! Now go get cleaned up, never leave a lady waiting! And give her mine as well!" Cuphead dashed into the house and and got ready for the day ahead. He showered, put on fresh clothes, brushed his teeth, and put on a bit of calone. After getting all ready, he decided to pick a few flowers from the nearby meadow for his sweetheart. Soon his heart began to flutter, as he as on his way to see his true love.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuphead arrived at his love's observatory, flowers in hand, anxiously waiting to see her beautiful face once more. Once he knocked on the door, he could feel the butterflies arrive in his stomach; he really couldn't keep his excitement contained. When the door opened he was greeted by his significant other, who seemed rather shocked. "Oh Cuphead, you're here earlier than I expected! Please come in!" Hilda seemed rather bombastic, eager to see her new boyfriend. Cuphead laughed as he was ushered in. "Thanks for having me over again. I brought you these flowers!" Hilda blushed when she received the gift. "Awe, thanks honey. They're beautiful." She pulled him into a hug, which he happily returned. "Let me get these in a vase. Please, make yourself at home! The living room is just around the corner. I'll be in one second." Cuphead simply smiled and headed to the living room. He sat on the couch and observed the elegantly decorated room, with a few pictures of Hilda and some older woman, presumably her grandmother. Hilda came in soon and sat down next to him. Cuphead scooted over and leaned his head on her shoulder and held her hand. Hilda giggled and relaxed, loving the cute gestures Cuphead always gave her. The young man became a little nervous as always. "Thanks for having me over again. I'm sorry if I'm taking up your time. I can go whenever…." Hilda instantly shut him down. "Oh Cuphead, stop! I wouldn't exchange this for anything. I love having you around." Cuphead sighed a breath of relief. "Thanks Hilda." The young woman kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "Aw geez. I love when you do that." Without even thinking Hilda then pulled him into a passionate kiss. Hilda grinned mischievously. "And I love when we do that." The two gazed into eachothers eyes, getting lost in there love. Cuphead grabbed both of her hands, holding them tightly, his facing turning very serious in composition. "Hilda, I promise, I will do my best as your partner to make you happy. If you ever need anything, never hesitate to ask. I love you, and I will do anything to make you happy." Hilda responded with a stern look herself. "And I promise to do the same. I love you too!" The two mutually shook their heads, glad to be on the same page. Hilda was the first to speak. "Actually I do have one request, if you wouldn't mind…." Cuphead's face returned to its serious tone. "Anything!" Hilda blushed while tipping her head, breaking eye contact. " Could we snuggle for a little…?" Cuphead felt his face warm, and smirked. "Of course." Cuphead leaned back, putting his back against the arm of the couch as Hilda laid her head on his chest. The young man wrapped his arm around her, pulling her gently toward him. When the couple got situated, Cuphead reached over and began playing with her hair. She giggled before beginning to speak. "Cups, I never thought I would be lucky enough to be in your arms." Cuphead looked down at her. "I never thought I'd be lucky enough to have you in my arms." Hilda face and grasp stiffened as she pushed herself up to the point where she was looking down at him. "Why do you love me?" Hilda had a stern look on her face, as his went from as nervous glare to as somber look. "Hilda, before I met you I was in a dark place. I felt so alone, so lost in a world that I just helped to save. I didn't have that connection to a person like I have with you. I wanted to meet someone who appreciated me for who I was; who looked at me as more than just a hero. Then I went up on that hill and saw you, and when we talked, I knew we were in the same boat. Little did I know that I would find my true love that day." Cuphead began to blush as he reached up and began to caress her check. Hilda stern glare became a sympathetic look as he continued. "The more and more we spent time together, the stronger and stronger my feelings got towards you. I met a woman who was modest, passionate, caring, and beautiful. I loved you from the start I guess. I just couldn't understand it at the time." Cuphead retracted his loving touch and turned his head, breaking eye contact, beginning to look extremely depressed. "I've never felt this way about about a person before. It's an amazing feeling, and I wouldn't never change how I feel. I hope I didn't make you question my motives, it all happened so fast. I really hope you can forgive me for not making my love for you clearer. I'm sorry Hilda…" Cuphead hung his head in shame, knowing he hadn't been as open as he had hoped. Before long, he heard Hilda begin to sniffle as he felt water hitting his face. He turned back to see her looking down at him, eyes full of tears. "Oh Cuphead…." She buried her head in his chest as she sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her comforting her, beginning to cry himself. "I'm sorry Hilda, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so sorry…." Hilda pulled her head to the side attempting to get her words out. "No. Don't be. I am the one that should be sorry.What you said was beautiful, it meant the world to me. I didn't mean to come of as brash, I know you would never hurt me. I just wanted to know how you could love someone like me; an ugly, stupid, over emotional…." Cuphead cut her off. "Hilda, you stop that right now. You are amazing. None of that is true. You are everything I've ever wanted in a woman." Hilda calmed down a little, still crying however. "Cups, the day we met on top of that hill changed my life. I found someone who genuinely was concerned for my well being, someone who was kind enough to compliment me and who wanted to get to know me. I never, in a thousand years, would think I could meet such a handsome, caring, and kind individual with a heart of gold, let alone have him love me. Yesterday, before you told me how you felt, I decided I wasn't ever going to tell you that I liked liked you in that way. I couldn't bear getting rejected. But now, everything is different now. I want to kiss you, cuddle with you and hug you as much as I can. I absolutely love you Cups. Nothing can change that……...I love you so much." Cuphead whimpered as he continued to cry. "Hilda, I love you too. I love you with all my heart. I can't live without you. You are my everything. Oh my god….I love you so much." Without thinking, Hilda pulled him into a deep and powerful kiss as they both continued to weep. After a few more, both of them calmed down, engrossing themselves in the kiss they were sharing. As they broke apart, the two gazed into each other's eyes, formulating what they were about to say. Hilda spoke first. "I'm sorry to get so emotional, it's just still hard for me to believe." Hilda face turned cherry red as she retracted her gaze. Cuphead spoke calmly, truly concerned for his love. "Why Hilda?" Hilda hung her head bashfully. "Because you are so amazing. I can't believe you could love me." Cuphead sat up and spoke up a bit. "But I do love you. I swear I do!" Hilda looked him with shame. "I know you do, you just proved it me. I'm just in so much shock…" Cuphead nodded in agreement. "I am too. I know you love me, but I'm still shaken up. Our emotions are still raw. We just need sometime. I'm just lucky to have you." Hilda placed her head back back on his chest. "You are right. I'm lucky to have you too." The two repositioned themselves like they had been before. They sat in a silence for a while, enjoying each other's company, reflecting on and appreciating the bond they had created.


	10. Chapter 10

The two remained silent for the next few minutes, desperately attempting to think of something to say; both of them hoping to change the mood. Neither of them could think of anything, so they both decided to just talk with one another. Cuphead continued to play with her hair. "Hilda, why do you keep your hair short?" Hilda perked up, trying to settle on an answer. "Honestly Cups, I don't know. I just always have. I guess it is a habit now." The young man shrugged. "I was just wondering. I think it suits you." Hilda strengthen her grasp around him. "Thanks Cups." Hilda decided to ask a question of her own. "Hey, have you ever wanted to learn how to play an instrument? I know I have." Cuphead paused, taking a moment to think. "Not really. I'm content with only playing upright bass and piano." Hilda head shot up, her eyes full of wonder. "You can play both; upright bass and piano? Oh my god! That's so cool! You have to play for me sometime!" Cuphead smiled when he saw Hilda's excitement. "Anything for you Hilda." The young woman rested her head back on his chest. "You're the best Cups." He blushed a little, smirking a little. "No. You are the best." Hilda raised and eyebrow and grinned. "I won't argue with that." Both of them began to laugh, realizing the tension had finally vanished. An idea popped into Cuphead's mind. "Hey, wanna talk a walk into town?" Hilda sat up. "Sounds like a good time to me. Let's get going. I just need to grab my purse!" The two walked outside, and before long, their hands were locked together. They walked along a windy path, traversing there home island and observing the beauty it had to offer. "Sure is a beautiful day, huh Cups?" Cuphead looked up at his significant other with a puzzled look. "I've been meaning to ask, why do you always call me Cups?" Hilda giggled and played with his straw on the top of his head. "Cause a cutie like you needs a cute nickname." He blushed as she toyed with him. "Fair enough." The two continued across the bridge and into the 2nd isle of Inkwell. Hilda felt a wave of nostalgia come over her as they passed by the carnival. "Cups, we need to head down here together one time. I came here all the time as all kid." Cuphead remembered all the good times he had with Mugman when they were children; all the cotton candy they could eat as well as all the prizes from those games they use to play. "You bet. I loved this place when I was younger." They followed the path to the next isle into town. They both decided that they wanted to grab a bite to eat at a local diner. "Have you been here before?" Cuphead nodded. "I use to to go here with my brother all the time. It has some great stuff." They walked in and settled down at one of the booths. Within seconds they were greeted by a waitress, a taller and more muscular woman. "And what can can I get for you too love birds this afternoon?" Hilda browsed the menu, loving the idea that the two were madly in love with one another; she always wanted someone to love. "Hmm, I guess I'll take the grilled chicken with a baked potato as a side." The waitress wrote down her order, and then looked at Cuphead. "And what can I get for you Mr. Hero?" The young man laughed as he decided on his dish. "I'll take the wedding soup please. I haven't had that stuff in ages." The waitress wrote down his order, beginning to chuckle a bit. "Well, if the nice Miss here keeps looking at you in that way, I bet you'll be having it again real soon!" She walked off leaving Hilda red with embarrassment. She thought about how much she would stare at him, but she couldn't help it. He was just a good looking guy. Cuphead turned to see her blushing, and when they made eye contact, his face was cherry red as well and smiled. "Hilda, I wouldn't take that as an insult. She was just teasing us. Honestly, I think it is sweet that you look at me like that." He reached out across the table, signaling for her to hold his hand. She locked grips with him and smiled. "Cups, you always know how to make me feel better." The partners talked for awhile, until their food arrived, which they promptly enjoyed. After finishing up, the waitress came by and left them their receipt. "Just leave the cash on the table. Have a good day now." Hilda began reaching for her purse, but Cuphead instantly stopped her. "No way Hilda, I'll pay for it." Hilda looked at him with frustration. "Are you sure? We can split it." He shook his head as he placed the money on the table. "Yes, I am absolutely sure. I got this." Hilda smirked at the mind gesture. She knew Cuphead was going to be a great boyfriend, being the kind hearted guy that he was. They got up and walked out of the diner, both satisfied with lunch. "Well that hit the spot. Where to to next?" She looked around not noticing anything in particular. "I don't know. Do you wanna just take a walk?" He grabbed her hand. "I'm fine with that." The two walked around, scooping out the place to find more ideas on where to go in the future. Cuphead gazed at the ocean, admiring it's beauty. "We should definitely head to the beach one day. That would be so relaxing." Hilda loved the idea. "That would be fun. Also, we should see when the theater is hosting a play. That would would be an interesting way to spend an evening." After some time of walking, they decided to head back to Hilda's place for the evening. When they arrived, Cuphead began to realize how much they were able to do. "Wow, we have a lot to do together huh?" Hilda blushed when the ideas entered her mind. "Oh yes we do. Plays, restaurants, days at the beach….it's going to be great." Once they headed inside, she began to heat up some water. "I'll make some tea for us. Take a seat on the coach if you'd like." Cuphead nodded and headed to sit down. He sat back comfortably, reflecting on the day he had with his love. He was finally content with a person who loved him; it was truly a phenomenal feeling. Hilda came in with a cup full of tea for him. "Two scoops of sugar, just the way you like it." She handed him the beverage, which he began to sip haphazardly. "Thanks hon." As they sat there sipping at their drinks, Hilda began to formulate different scenarios in her head, thinking about the wonderful times they have ahead of them. Cuphead noticed her distant look and was a little confused. "You ok?" Hilda turned to him and broke from her trance. "Oh yeah, I'm great. I am just thinking about us that's all." Cuphead began to worry a little bit. "What about us?" Hilda sat back and relaxed. "Everything Cups. Everything. We have so much ahead of ourselves. So many dates to go on, so many places to go. It's just a great feeling knowing I am going to start living a life where we can be happy, and we can both enjoy each others company. It's amazing. Truly amazing." Cuphead finished up his tea as she finished her thoughts and he scooted closer to her. "It is amazing. And without you, I don't think I could be happy. He laid his head on her shoulder. "I couldn't be truly happy without you either Cups." She kissed him on his check, and the two enjoyed the rest of there afternoon together, finishing it all of with watching the sunset, where they had fallen for one another in the first place. The two could not be more happy, but soon, they would be even happier.


End file.
